1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush structure, and more particularly to a brush structure for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional brush structure for a vacuum cleaner in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a tube 50 having two ends each formed with two symmetrical grooves 52, four brush strips 60 each mounted in a respective one of the grooves 52 of the tube 50 and each having a surface provided with a plurality of bristles 61, and two support blocks 70 mounted in the two ends of the tube 50 to prevent deformation of the tube 50. The grooves 52 of the tube 50 are separated from each other by a separation zone 51. Each of the brush strips 60 has two sides each formed with an insertion groove 62 (see FIG. 7A) for insertion of a side of the respective groove 52 of the tube 50 as shown in FIG. 8A.
However, the brush strips 60 are separated by the separation zone 51, thereby decreasing the cleaning effect of the brush strips 60. In addition, the conventional brush structure needs to provide four brush strips, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and assembly.